Moving on?
by Addicted2Vamps
Summary: I've read tons of the same shadow kiss fanfics but none are like this. What if Dimitri and Rose were caught in the cabn? There was know strigoi attack. And they loose each other. Read for more. New writer. Give me a chance. My first story. Rated M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD. ONLY THE STORY IS MINE.

A VAPIRE ACADEMY FANFIC

ALBERTA'S POV

I wonder what's taking them so long. I've known rose since she first came to the Academy and she's been like a daughter to me .I know Rose has her 'outbursts' sometimes, but she is an extremely hard working and dedicating guardian to be. This is so unlike her, she gets angry but she would never attack a Moroi so violently like that.

"Please take Vasilissa to the nurse to get checked out please," I asked the guards to do.

"Of course Guardian Petrov," they replied.

Vasilissa looked as shaken up as Rose. What was going on here? I need to find out. I walked in the direction Guardian Belikov and Rose had gone. I walked and walked, and I still couldn't find them, until I came across a small cabin.

_It's worth a try._ I thought to myself.

I walked up to it and decided to check the misty windows. I mean im a guardian right, I know better than anyone then to come head on to something unknown. I wiped my hand across the mist glass to get a better look.

I was stiff from shock.

There was no threat or Strigoi.

It was the very _last_ thing I expected to see.

Guardian Belikov naked.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. To be honest he has a nice ass. _Snap out of it_ I thought. I soon did because I realised where Rose was if he was there.

**HI IM A NEW WRITER. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TRY AND UPDATE ASAP WHICH COULD BE TOMORROW OR THE ME WHAT YOU THINK. SORRY IF I UPDATE LATE BECAUSE I STLL HAVE SCHOOL AD **

**LUV FROM EL**

**XXO**


	2. Chapter 2 Decision making

Chapter 2

ALBERTA'S POV

What am I going to do? I mean to be honest I kind of saw this coming. I saw how Guardian Belikov looked at Rose when she wasn't looking. Or how Rose blushed when Guardian Belikov was around. I'm sure Rose wasn't forced into anything because the girl can handle herself, plus I saw how they looked at each other with love and lust filled eyes. I just didn't want to believe it, because I knew that if_ I_ suspected something or had evidence about this situation, it would then be my duty to tell Kirova.

I can't. I just can't do that to Rose or Belikov, there good people and they didn't deserve to be punished just for loving each other. God I'm just so mad at Belikov, how could he let this happen. Rose is his student for god sake, a minor that shouldn't attract someone.

I decided to quickly turn back and walk to the academy to think about exactly what I should do. I don't want to get them punished, but I can't let this matter to be forgotten about. I mean I'm the most unromantic person in this school and yet I managed to notice that those two have more than just a student teacher relationship. Someone else _will _eventually find out if I don't do something and let's just say they won't be as understanding as me.

I think I know. What. To. Do.

ROSE'S POV

I Rose Hathaway has actually lost their virginity. Most people on campus probably thought I've already done it, but I wanted to wait for that one person who I loved and I'm glad I did. Dimitri was…perfect. He was so gentle with me and he would always look or ask for my permission and that was really important to me. He treated me right on my first time and gave me pleasure I had never experienced before.

"Sooo what happens now?" I asked him.

"Hmm," he replied.

"Come on Dimitri, now we've actually done it, do you _really_ think you can resist me?"

He laughed slightly and flipped me over so he was now hovering over me making me yelp.

"Oh yeah? Do you could resist me? I'm the teacher you're the student remember."

M SCENE PART

I bucked my hips in response making him growl. We soon started to kiss. The kiss gradually starting to get more hungry and passionate. The thought of him still wanting me after we just had sex made me wet and he embarrassingly noticed.

"So wet already Roza and your telling me that I won't be able to resist."

I growled, a sound I never even knew I could make, and flipped us over so I was on top. I kissed his lips once and then moved on to kissing his neck, making him groan urging me to go on further. I kissed all of his bare chest making little love bites as I went on. I stopped when I felt his hard growing member throb against my leg. He noticed that I noticed and soon he was in charge again.

"You ready for round 2?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly, like he had to ask I was all for another round of my newly found pleasure. I was taken out of my train of thought when I noticed him inched away from my entrence. He looked in my eyesfor my approval. I nodded in response and winced as he plunged his dick inside of me. I felt the familiar pain and waited to adjust to his size- which was pretty large. I bucked my hips forward in approval and we soon began to buck our hips together. A moan escaped my lips and Dimitri smiled in satisfactory.

He picked up the pace and began to thrust harder and faster hitting y G-spot each time. My moans got louder as I got closer and closer to my climax.

"DIMITRI!" I shouted as I had my orgasm and shook with pleasure.

"So tight Roza!" he cried out.

I could tell he was about to come and was satisfied when felt him cum inside me. We were both worn out and he clasped on me with him still inside me, and our sweaty bodies touching.

"I love you, Roza," Dimitri said.

"I love you too," I replied.

END OF M SCENE

After that we decided to get dressed and head back to school. We held hands with smiles on our faces until the school was insight and we released. I walked back to my room with a giddy grin on my face and lied on my bed to check on Lissa. She was doing unspeakable things with Christian so I decided to go to sleep since it had gotten quite late. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun.

HI HOPE YOU LIKE THE UPDATE. IM SO HAPPY THAT IVE GOT SOME FOLLOWERS ALREADY. THANKS SO MUCH. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE TOMORROW BUT DONT EXPECT ANOTHER ONE AFTER THAT UNTIL A COUPLE A DAYS BECAUSE GOT REVISION TO DO.

LUV

EL XXOXX


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that i haven't updated like i said i would o just got a bit of writers block and i had tons of stuff going on with family and school so now im back and here is chapter 3.**

I was in body guard theory, pissing of Stan as usual, when Alberta came in.

"Excuse me guardian alto Can i have rose for a second", she exclaimed

A series of ooooos and what's she done nows went around in the classroom, but they soon shut up when i gave them all a glare.

"Of course guardian Petrov", he replied a bit too enthusiastically if you ask me.

I got up and walked towards Alberta. _What had i done now, i thought i was on my best behaviour besides that prank i pulled on Mia with the rat in her purse, but hey I've done a lot worse than that in the past i thought by now they would've gave up trying to get through to me._

I followed Alberta out and faintly heard alto mutter thank god. That son of a bitch i had only spoke out once this lesson. Well fine then I was thankful for going out of his crappy lesson anyway.

We soon reached Alberta's office. With a loud creak the door opened and in their i saw Dimitri. Wait Dimitri why was he here, it couldn't be my grades Dimitri wouldn't do that to me, even if my grades were low and i assure you their not. Then that only leaves... Oh no... But we were careful right?

"Rose sit down please," said Alberta.

I obeyed and sat next to Dimitri.

Hesitantly i asked, "wha... What's going on."

"Rose ... She knows" Dimitri answered.

Oh no, what have we done.

**THANK U SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWERS AND THE REVIEW I GOT LITERLALLY MADE MY DAY WHEN I GOT IT HOPEFULLY I WILL UPLOAD ONE A WEEK BUT I HAVE SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK SO NO PROMISES.**

**LUV **

**EL XXOXX**


	4. Any Ideas?

**CHAPTER 4: ANY IDEAS?**

ROSE POV

"As a Guardian at the Academy I am obligated to tell Kirova about this," explained Alberta.

"However, I care about you two so I am willing to here _both _of your sides of the story as to how this-"

She pointed between me and Dimitri.

"-came about. Dimitri already gave me his input but I would like to hear yours as well Rose…Rose?"

Silence. I was trying to comprehend how this had happened. We had been careful, stealthy and yet Alberta knows. She_ knows _about me and Dimitri. My secret, _our_ secret that was so beautiful so romantic, so forbidden. Forbidden, our love for one another was so fervent that I failed to remember why it had to be kept secret. Our relationship was illegal, why exactly I could not understand. We aren't hurting anyone, we are just in love.

Wait, how did Alberta of all people find out? I'd understand if Lissa or maybe even Christian, but Alberta, no. The only reason I can think of is…

"Did you tell her?!" I turned to Dimitri.

"Of course I didn't, how could you even think that?"

"Well how else could she have found out?"

"ENOUGH! I saw you at the cabin the night you attacked that Jesse," exclaimed Alberta.

Great not only does Alberta know about me and Dimitri, she saw him take my virginity. This is so embarrassing, Alberta is like a mother to me. I groaned at the image in my mind of Janine seeing us.

"Now, as I asked before, Rose can you tell me your side of the story?"

So that's what I did. I told her about how we first met, him as my instructor, confessing our feelings for each other under Victor's spell and so on. By the time I had finished, an hour had passed and I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Well I can see by the way you look at each other that you truly care for one another, but my hands are tied. Even if I ignored it someone else would eventually find out and if they discovered that _I _knew before, then we'd all be in trouble."

"Please Alberta, I am begging you don't tell Kirova. You know us, we can keep it quiet we'll be better we promise." I pleaded with her, but the shaking of her head gave me no hope.

"I'm so sorry Rose and Dimitri, but there is simply no way around it…unless…"Alberta paused.

"Unless what?" asked Dimitri.

"Unless Dimitri transfers."

*page line*

"You can't leave!"

"Roza you and I both no it is the only way."

"No, we could…"

"We could what, tell Kirova? Hope that she understands?"

"We could run away together."

"There is no way in hell that I would let you throw away your chance of being Lissa's Guardian for me."

"It doesn't mean anything to me without you here."

"Stop being so childish Rose! Just listen to yourself, your seriously thinking about not being Lissa's Guardian? This isn't you!"

I paused at him calling me Rose. "Why are you throwing us away so easily?" I said tears brimming in my eyes.

"Is that what you think? That I am throwing us away? Roza I love you and that's why I'm going to another school. For us."

I watched him storm off to his Jeep and slam the trunk door. He paused as he opened his door.

"Please Dimitri, for me."

"That's why I'm doing this." He said.

With that he drove away with me looking on, tears streaming down my face.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT IT'S THE EASTER HOLIDAYS AND I FINALLY HAVE SOME TIME ON MY HANDS AFTER ALL THESE MOCKS. I'M NOT PROMISING ANYTHING BUT I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY HOW GRATEFUL I AM TO ALL THAT HAVE READ MY STORY AND THOSE OF YOU HAVE KEPT UP WITH IT.**

**ALL MY LOVE**

**EL**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Victorious

1 month, 8 days and 12 hours.

That's how long Dimitri has been gone for. It feels like a life time. I haven't allowed myself to think about that night, because every time I do I feel like my heart is breaking all over again. God knows how much I regret my actions on that night. I should've kissed him. Made love to him one last time, but instead I decided to be angry with him, act like it was his fault that this had happened.

And that's what hurts the most.

Not the longing for him, not the missing of his smell and our conversations. But the fact that I wasted our last few moments together.

Despite all this invading my mind. I can't tell anyone about it, not even Lissa. I am forced to go on with my life acting as if everything is ok. As if I don't want to sit in a corner and cry my eyes out. Or scream and shout until my throat is dry. No, I have to continue being Rose Hathaway. The badass daughter of Janine Hathaway. The girl who simply doesn't give a shit.

And for years that _was_ me, but now it just seems to be a distant memory, an agonising facade that I am forced to put up, day in and day out.

*page line*

The high pitched shrill of my alarm clock wakes me up. With one eye open I turn it off and bury my face into my pillows. A flicker of red and black catches my eye. My cap and gown neatly hung up on my wardrobe door by Lissa reminds me of the significance of today.

I couldn't believe it. I, Rosemarie Hathaway has graduated St Vladimir's Academy. Top of the class in fact. Nothing was going to ruin this day for me and Lissa. Last weekend we spent the day shopping for our dresses and planning our makeup and of course the party of the century. Today is going to be perfect, I'm not going to think about Dimitri, and I am going to be happy for Lissa. The only downside is that Janine is going to be there.

"Rose wake up its graduation day!" squealed my best friend.

"Lissa it is 7 am, the ceremony isn't until noon so why, may I ask are you here?!" I groaned.

She opened my blinds with a protest from me and proceeded to answer my question. "Well Rosemarie, it'll take around 3 hours to do hair and 1 hour to do makeup and about 30 minutes to eat breakfast which all in all should take us to around 11:30. But we all know that it'll probably take longer so we really don't have much time to prepare for the most important day of our lives!" Lissa gasped for breath after she finished her rambling.

I love Lissa, but seriously when it comes to my Saturday morning lie in…let's just say I don't mess around. I quickly stood up to protest when a wave of nausea hit me. I stumbled with Lissa quick to steady me.

"OMG! Rose are you ok?"

"Yeah Liss I'm fine, I think it must be that stomach bug I was telling you about."

"This can't be happening, I mean Rose you are literally never sick but today of all days you decide to be."

"Gee, thanks Liss for asking if I am ok," I said sarcastically.

"Oh shit I am so sorry Rose, do you need anything? Water? A Doctor?"

"It's ok Liss you need to relax I feel fine I promise."

"Well if you're ok…come in guys!"

Lissa clapped her hands commandingly and a flurry of people carrying black bags entered my room.

"Ok this is Pablo, Kenny, Gia and Rolonda," Lissa pointed to the four people.

Pablo was a sexy (but obviously gay) Latino dude, whilst Kenny was a tall black guy with dreads held back in a ponytail and a full beard. Gia was a small East Asian girl with jet black, long hair and winged eye liner to die for. And lastly Rolonda, a cute Brazilian girl with a pixie cut hairstyle and high cheek bones.

Lissa pushed me into my ensuite bathroom and instructed me to wash my hair and moisturise my skin whilst they all setup. The almost scalding hot water felt amazing as it trickled down my olive skin and my mind began to wonder when I was washing my hair with my vanilla and coconut shampoo. Today would be perfect I told myself, yes Dimitri wouldn't be here but so what. I get to spend the _entire_ day with me best friend and graduate at top of the class; which would surely mean I would become Lissa's guardian. Yes today would be perfect. I repeated this mantra in my head as I towel dried my hair and met Lissa outside.

I paused at the crazed look in Lissa's eye, looking like she was staring into my soul. Holding up a curling iron and a makeup brush she said "Let's do this."

*page line*

After nearly four hours of sitting in this fucking chair, I was finally done. Gia moved out of my sight so I could _finally _get to see what they had done to me. I looked on in awe at how pretty I looked. I mean I'm not vain, but I knew that I was somewhat decent looking, but now I didn't look 'hot' like boys seemed to describe me as. I looked…beautiful.

My long, dark hair had been lightly curled to have a wavy appeal to it. Meanwhile, my face had been contoured to give me high, angular cheekbones and a rose flush to my cheeks. My eyes were smokey with grey eyeshadow blended into a charcoal black, winged off to make a cat eye. My normally pale pink lips were now a deep matte scarlet, making my lips appear fuller somehow. I looked like a vixen, a siren ready to lure in her prey. Staring back at me was my old self, the seductive and sexy Rose Hathaway and it made me feel… liberated.

I turned to Lissa who looked stunning with her natural makeup, accompanied with a dark nude lipstick that showed off her pointed cupid's bow. Her hair was straightened and rested over her chest, looking like carefully spun gold

"No time to admire our hotness Rose, time to put on our dresses!" Again Lissa squealed, I was going to have to tell her to quit doing that.

We quickly put on our dresses as we realised we had about 7 minutes until the ceremony. My outfit was a plum, figure hugging strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that rested mid-thigh. Whilst Lissa's was a blossom pink, chiffon dress that came down just below her knee. I had matching plum 3 inch heels with cross straps and Lissa wore cream lace kitten heels. Lastly we put on our cap and gowns, grabbed our purses and waved goodbye to the team, thanking them as we left.

Lissa and I sped walked to the main hall with seconds to spare and found our seats (which were unfortunately in alphabetical order).

The ceremony was dreadfully long with speeches made by Kirova, Alberta and lastly my mother. She looked the same as always. Auburn hair slicked back in a tight bun at the back of her neck, calculating eyes sweeping across the room. She talked about her own ceremony 20 years ago and what it is to be a guardian. Told stories that I had never even heard before since she was never really there. But let's not get into that, Kirova and Alberta were finally giving out the diplomas and telling us our charges.

"Christian Ozera and Eddie Castile!"

I was so happy! Christian got Eddie which was amazing since Lissa would be with Christian most of the time. The only better guardian for Christian would be Dimitri. My breath hitched at the thought of him. He couldn't be Christian's charge now, he would most likely be some other royal's. If there even is royal's at that school. I don't even know what school he is at. If he is even in the same country or continent. All I could do was hope that he was safe and being treated with the respect that he deserves.

"Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway."

I wasn't surprised as I got up the stage to accept my diploma and meet with Lissa. However, I can't help but beam at her. We finally did it, we graduated and I am her guardian. We both have been wanting this moment since we were little. It makes me feel like for once in my life I have a purpose.

I look at Lissa and instantly know that she definitely feels the same way, but there's something else in the gleam of her green eyes. Something mischievous, evil almost. I look to the bond to see what she's up to and immediately understand her plan.

Time to celebrate.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**WOW SO MY LAST CHAPTER GOT AN AMAZING RESPONSE AND I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKED IT. QUITE PROUD OF MYSELF THAT I WROTE THIS CHAPTER AND POSTED IT THE VERY NEXT DAY. HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER ON MONDAY, BUT THERE WONT BE ANOTHER ONE UNTIL FRIDAY EARLIEST CAUSE I AM ON HOLIDAY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ALL MY LOVE,**

**EL**

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bad decisions

ROSE'S POV

The party had well and truly started. With alcohol running through my veins, no thoughts of Dimitri entered my mind.

For once in my life I felt sorry for Jesse Zeklos. The party was being held at his enormous room (privileges of being a royal) in the Moroi block and the room was well and truly trashed. Red wine stained the cream carpets, beer cans scattered everywhere and worst of all the flat screen TV was smashed. Despite this, Jesse seemed to not care in the slightest as he was too busy shoving his tongue down his latest squeeze's throat.

Lissa had disappeared with Christian (probably ran off to have sex somewhere), while I was currently dry humping (or as I like to call it dancing) with a nameless Dhampir.

"SHOTS!" a voice cried.

The promise of more alcohol soon made me decide to ditch my dancing partner and push my way to the makeshift bar where Eddie was pouring the shots. I reached down to grasp the jagerbomb when a calloused hand stopped me.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Rose you can barely stand up straight, I think that's enough for you for tonight, "He replied.

"Eddie don't be a dickshit, just give me the shot."

Eddie shook his head and turned away, taking my desirable shot with him. I stamped my foot in annoyance and stormed off searching for something else to relieve my thirst. I caught a whiff of a putrid stench and followed it to the bathroom. Bursting in, I found the junkies of the year. I made myself comfortable and perched on the toilet seat.

"Mind if I join you guys?"

An attractive guy with dark shoulder length hair, which I knew by the name of Drake Ivanov, passed me a joint. I put it between my lips and leaned over for a light. Taking in a deep breath, I inhaled the harmful toxins and exhaled with a violent cough. The room erupted in guffaws and I soon joined them. A sudden wave of relaxation came over me and I began to see a myriad of colours shift before my eyes. The laughter drowned out and my head started to spin. I abruptly opened the bathroom door and stumbled down the corridor. In desperate need of fresh air, I slowly made my way out of the building and sat down resting my head against a wall.

I welcomed the cool breeze and closed my eyes.

"Well well well what do we have here," a familiar voice called out.

I opened one eye to find Adrian Ivashkov leaning down towards me. I groaned in annoyance and turned away from him.

"What do you want Adrian can't you see I'm busy."

"Busy doing what feeling sorry for yourself? It is quite a mess you've got yourself in Little Dhampir."

"If you've came here to tell me what I already know, please be on your way."

"Rose, you need to get back to your room and judging by your state I don't think that is going to be possible right now. So would you just let me help you?"

At the mention of my real name I knew he was being sincere. I lifted an arm for him to help me up and slowly returned to standing upright again. The change in height caused me to stumble and vomit on Adrian's pristine leather shoes. Going limp in his arms I blacked out.

*page line*

I gasped for breath as ice cold water trickled down my face.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK LISSA?" I shouted.

"Get up Rose we've got a plane to catch!"

I groaned as I remembered that we had to go to court today as Lissa was studying there. I looked over at the wall clock to see that it was 5am and puffed in annoyance. Groggily I got up and dragged my feet to the bathroom.

There, I quickly washed my face and through on some deodorant. Coming out of the bathroom I saw my clothes that I had laid out the day before and put on my black track suit bottoms, baggy white top, converse all stars and aviators. I completed the outfit with a messy bun and grabbed my suitcase. Looking out longingly at my bare room, I shut the door and made my way to the school airport.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**IT IS ALMOST 1 AM HERE IN ENGLAND AND I PROMISED YOU A CHAPTER SO I GAVE YOU ONE. THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT BUT I PROMISE YOU THE STORY WILL START TO KICK OFF ON THE NEXT ONE. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, I READ EVERY SINGLE ONE AND I AM SO SORRY THAT I DON'T OFTEN REPLY. SHOULD BE COMING BACK FROM HOLIDAY ON THURSDAY SO BE EXPECTING A CHAPTER ON FRIDAY.**

**THANKS AGAIN!**

**ALL MY LOVE,**

**EL **

**X**


End file.
